forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Impiltur
The history of Impiltur dated back to the fall of Jhaamdath, over a century before the Year of Dale Reckoning. Origins ; Year of Old Beginnings, -135 DR: : The Jhaamdathan refugee Impil Mirandor, founded the settlement of Impil's Tor atop the abandoned dwarfhold of Felimar. ; : : Impil's Tor was renamed Lyrabar by Ornrath Mirandor. The thriving settlement managed to open trade talks with the nearby dwarven clans. Old Impiltur 'Mirandor Dynasty' ; Year of Splendor, -74 DR: : Inrath Mirandor established the kingdom of Old Impiltur. His coronation marks the founding of the Mirandor Dynasty. ; 6 DR: : By this year Old Impiltur had fallen under tyrannical rule. Disease ravaged the realm and caused many to flee the young kingdom. Among them was Ondeth Obarskyr, who moved his family to the Wolf Woods where he founded the settlement of Suzara's City. ; 75 DR: : Moon elf clans from the eastern land of Rilithar settled within the Gray Forest via portal and established the a new realm known as Vedrymmell. They allied themselves with Crown Prince Baranth who acknowledged their sovereignty over the forest. ; 77 DR: : Crown Prince Baranth defeated the "Usurper King" Morlorn at the Battle of Ilithra's Smile, with aid from the moon elves of Vedrymmell. Morlorn's mercenary forces, which had been supplied by the Obarskyrs of Cormyr were exiled from the nation. ; 116 DR: : The bonescourge plague spread throughout Impiltur. The disease claimed the life of Princess Farah of Westgate and left the king's son, Inrath III crippled. ; 124 DR: : Inrath III ascended as king of Impiltur following the death of his father, Baranth. ; 157 DR: : King Inrath III passed away from natural causes and was succeeded as regent by his eldest son, Inrath IV. ; 158 DR: : At the behest of his conniving mother, Prince Doraven fomented rebellion within the royal palace in Lyrabar and led a revolt against his stepbrother, King Inrath IV. The king was forced to flee the realm, with a select few loyal allies. Among the exiles was the king's nephew Ellarath. ; 159 DR: : The exiled king, Inrath IV was murdered by assassins that were loyal to Doraven. The usurper-prince then proclaimed himself king. : Gravely wounded by the assault on the king, Prince Ellarath fled to the Gray Forest where he found sanctuary with the elves of Vedrymmell. He later fell in love with the half-elf Kylarna and married her within a year of their meeting. ; 162 DR: : The younger son of Inrath III, Prince Penarn sailed to Impiltur with a strong military force that was provided to him by King Irbruin Obarskyr of Cormyr. Aided by the elves of Vedrymmell, the prince defeated King Doraven and his soldiers in the Battle of Trators' Heads. Penarn proceeded to claim the throne of Impiltur for himself. ; 178 DR: : When King Pelarn passed away, the crown was passed down to his son, Ellarath, who came to be known as the "Faerie King". ; 196 DR: : Baranth II ascends to the throne, succeeding Ellarath as king. ; 198 DR: : King Barath II was found dead in his chambers, seemingly of natural causes. He was succeeded by his brother Imindarth, who died of drink-induced asphyxiation on his coronation night. Ellarath's third son, Tharaun I proceeded to take the Golden Throne after losing his two elder brothers within a single year. ; 269 DR: : After enjoying the longest reign of any Impilturan monarch, King Tharaun I passed away to natural cause. He was succeeded by his second son, Darthorn I. ; 271 DR: : King Darthorn I contracted the blacknail plague and eventually succumbed to the pox. His only son, Toaven took over rulership of the realm. ; 311 DR: : Like his grandfather before him, King Toaven died of natural means after a significantly long tenure as monarch. Toaven's eldest son Tarth took his lawful place as king. ; 343 DR: : Tarth died when he fell from his horse while riding. His son Darthorn II inherited the throne of Impiltur. ; 352 DR: : King Dathorn II led the Impilturan navy against the pirate flotilla of Altumbel and defeated them in the Battle of Splintered Prows. ; 369 DR: : After succumbing to heartstop, King Darthorn II died. His eldest son and namesake, Darthorn III took over the mantle of king. ; 374 DR: : The prayerbane plague spread across of realm of Impiltur and ravaged its populace. Among the dead were Queen Shardra and Crown-prince Thoraven. Overwhelmed with grief and despair, King Darthorn III commit suicide by drowning. After losing both parents along with his elder brother in a single year, Auminath I ascended to the throne of the kingdom. 'Durlarven Dynasty' ; 626 DR: : The noble Orbil family successfully murder King Bellodar in an attempt to seize the monarchy as their own. The rebellion is stopped in a particularly savage fashion and Bellodar II, the kingdom's rightful heir, ascends to the throne. ; 635 DR: : King Bellodar II sent his armies to march on the city-state of Chessagol. The king's forces were stopped and his aggressions ceased when King Lamoth offered his daughter Elthia to be wed to the Crown-prince Bellodar III. Lamoth sent forth an extremely generous dowry to Impiltur. Among the grand treasures offered was the magical rapier Galathos. ; 642 DR: : King Bellodar III ascended to the throne of Impiltur to rule alongside his wife, Queen Elthia. Bellodar went later established the "King's Code", the first set of laws that became the foundation for rules Impiltur's legal system in the centuries that followed. ; 673 DR: : Morus ascends to the throne of Impiltur following the natural death of King Bellodar III. ; 675 DR: : King Morus' descent into madness took a horrifying turn when he wrongfully accused his brother Amarkos I of plotting against the crown. Amarkos slew his brother in a duel, and took his place as king. ; 685 DR: : King Amarkos I perished while rafting through the rivers of the Earthfast Mountains. He was succeeded as king by his son Forvar. ; 697 DR: : King Forvar's heart stopped beating and the crown of Impiltur was passed to his brother Kelvar, who took on the royal name of Amarkos II. ; 699 DR: : King Amarkos II and his royal mounted archers slayed the red wyrm Malagarthaul outside the capital of Lyrabar. Despite their victory, the king suffered grievous wounds, losing one if his eyes and leg in the battle with the great beast. : Mage Royal Ranerth Bentash commissioned the creation of the sword Malagar to commemorate the king's triumphant battle. ; 708 DR: : The king passed away and his eldest son, Forvar II ascended to the throne. ; 726 DR: : The army of demons known as the Scaled Horde marched on Impiltur from the forests of Rawlinswood and Lethyr and the kingdom was completely overrun. King Forvar II was slain, bringing about the end of the Durlarven Dynasty. 'Fiend Wars' ; 729 DR: : An army of paladins, knights and other champions from across Faerûn was created by the churches of Torm, Tyr and Ilmater and led to Impiltur under the command of the paladin-general Sarshel Elethlim. This great call-to-arms came to be known as the Triad Crusade. ; 731 DR: : Sarshel and the army of the Triad defeated the balor Ndulu and his demons in a great battle at the base of the Citadel of Conjurers in the Moaning Gorge. The brave commander destroyed the Crown of Narfell deep within the depths of the site of evil. This victory marked the end of the Fiend Wars and brought the Triad Crusade to an end. 'Elethlim Dynasty' ; 732 DR: : Sarshel was crowned as Impiltur's king, which signified the beginning of the Elethlim Dynasty. ; 786 DR: : Prince Nord and the other Paladin Princes of Impiltur defeated the returned Ndulu at the citadel once again in the Battle of the Moaning Gorge. Champions of Valor states this battle as taking place in the year 756 DR, but this is corrected in The Grand History of the Realms. While Prince Essys and Prince Araln fell in battle, Nord emerged victorious. He banished Ndulu to the Abyss, hid the Moaning Crown deep within the citadel and had the evil site re-sealed with the magic of the royal mages. For his achievements, Nord was named the crown-prince and became the new heir to the throne of Impiltur. ; 788 DR: : King Nord ascends as the monarch of Impiltur. He began the Harrowing of Nord, an inquisition that sought out all the fiends and fiend-worshippers that hid throughout the land and sought to being them to justice. The campaign lasted for nearly two decades. ; 850 DR: : King Beldred continues the efforts of his grandfather and leads the Scouring into the Rawlinswood, northeast of the kingdom. This campaign lasted for a year, with the aim of ridding the region of any final demonic remnants. ; 893 DR: : Galush and his mounted army of Nar horsemen ride on the northeastern region of Farwater. They are defeated at the Soleine River by Duke Lantigar Deepstar in the Battle of Twelvepikes. ; 922 DR: : The succubus Soneillon infected cursed the members of the Elethlim dynasty with the tortoiscab plague. ; 924 DR: : King Peverel and his two sons died as a result of the plague, leaving only Princess Aliia as the sole remaining royal-born child of Impiltur. As she had not attained her 16 year, she was considered too young to rule and was set to be married off Prince Rhiigard of Cormyr, who would become the King-consort of the realm. ; 926 DR: : Princess-regent Aliia dies at sea, as her ship was crossing the Sea of Fallen Stars to Cormyr. The Elethlim dynasty is brought to an end. 'Kingless Years' : No longer a true kingdom, Impiltur splits into numerous rivaled city-states. Many warring nobles make attempts to claim the throne as their own. This marks the beginning of the "Kingless Years" of Impiltur. ; 1095 DR: : War-captain Imphras Heltharn of Lyrabar united the city-states of the Easting Coast, and led their combined forces in a great battle against the hobgoblin armies of the Giantspire Mountains. He was aided in this great endeavor by Soargar, the archmage's apprentice Sambral and the archmage of Baldur's Gate, Velgarbrin. Kingdom of Impiltur 'Heltharn Dynasty' ; Year of the Gleaming Crown, 1097 DR: : After two years of negotiation between the city-states of the Easting Coast, the Kingless Years came to end. Impiltur was reunited under singular rule with the coronation of Imphras the Great. This signaled the beginning of the Heltharn Dynasty. ; 1110 DR: : The armies of Thay march upon the city of Phent in Thesk. King Imphras led the united forces of Phent and Impiltur in victory against the Red Wizards' legions. ; 1127 DR: : King Imbrar I led the Impilturan army into the Giantspires to completely root out and eradicate the hobgoblins once and for all. Unfortunately, many of the king's men were murdered and he himself was corrupted by the magic of the evil succubus Soneillon. : Following the king's death, his sister Ilmara was crowned Queen of Impiltur. ; 1167 DR: : Queen Ilmara wed the warrior Rilaun of Sarshel, a man who was half her age. ; 1169 DR: : Imphras II was born to Queen Ilmara and Prince-consort Rilaun and immediately crowned the new king of Impiltur. Rilaun took up arms against his wife and attempted to seize the Golden Throne for himself. The pretender-king was defeated and continued to rule over the realm until her son came of age on his 16 birthday. ; 1185 DR: : When Prince Imphras II turned 16 years old, his mother relinquished the throne and he was named the new king of the realm. ; 1196 DR: : While out on a hunting trip, King Imphras II saw a shrike attack and kill a small demon, believing the spectacle to be a sign from the gods. When he returned to the capital the king begun the establishment of the Most Holy Order of the Sacred Shrike, an order of knighthood that would re-establish the lost traditions of the fallen Order of the Triad. ; 1204 DR: : After nearly 20 years of rule, Imphras II began to show signs of madness. ; 1208 DR: : Concerned about the state of the kingdom, Imphras' eldest son and heir to the throne Talryn, sought to have his father declared unfit to rule Impiltur. His younger brother Lashilmbrar schemed with some conniving and dishonorable nobles to force Talryn into exile. Talryn managed to hide himself among the pirates of the Sea of Fallen Stars. ; 1212 DR: : Lashilmbrar falsified news about the death of Imphras to bring his brother out from hiding. Talryn returned to Impiltur but was executed for treason against the crown. ; 1225 DR: : Following the actual death of Imphras II, Lashilmbrar was crowned as the rightful king of Impiltur. ; 1253 DR: : The kingdom was ravaged by the Great Plague that devastated the lands surrounding the Sea of Fallen Stars. ; 1294 DR: : King Lashilmbrar and Crown-prince Imphras III were murdered when their summer home was raided by a group of particularly lethal bandits. The assault was coordinated by the king's nephew, Prince Thaum of Telflamm. :Thaum's father Kuskur was appointed as Prince-regent and Lashilmbrar's son, Prince Rilimbrar was named as the next king. Kuskur was set to govern the realm until the 14-year-old king came of age. ; 1295 DR: : Having raised a strong mercenary army, Prince Thaum sailed across the Easting Reach and sacked the city of Sarshel. They defeated the royal army in the Battle of Five Heads and marched upon the capital of Dilpur to seize the Golden Throne. Following the defeat of their soldiers, Rilimbrar and Kuskur were forced to flee to the nearby nation of Aglarond. ; 1296 DR: : Having received the royal exiles in good faith, Queen Ilione of Aglarond acted on behalf of the young king and his faithful uncle. She her heir, the extremely powerful Chosen of Mystra known only as the Simbul, to slay Thaum for his treachery. : Despite the objections of many nobles, as well as attempts to have Thaum's son Imphras IV named as the next monarch, Rilimbrar was restored as the rightful heir and lawful king of Impiltur. Imphras IV was placed under house arrest in the former capital of Filur. '14 Century' ; 1336 DR: : With no male heir of his own, King Rilimbrar had his daughter Sambryl married to her second cousin, Imphras IV. : In order to prevent Imphras IV from making another attempt to seize the crown, King Rilimbrar established the Lords of Imphras II who were to govern the realm after his death, until both his bloodline and that of Imphras IV had died out. He intended that the throne eventually pass to the infant Soarimbrar, whose lineage traced back to Velimbrar, fourth son of King Imphras II. ; 1338 DR: : King Rilimbrar, Queen Ilbritha, Prince Verilmaun and Imphras IV all died in a mysterious fire while within the royal tower of Filur. Sambryl was named as Queen-regent of the realm, while the infant-prince Soarimbar was named as king-in-waiting. ; 1351 DR: : Days before his coronation, Prince Soarimbrar and his royal retinue were slain by assassins while riding through the Easting Coast. While the prince's infant-nephew Imphras V was named as the future king, Queen-regent Sambryl and the Lords of Imphras II maintained stewardship of Impiltur's governance. ; 1363 DR: : At the young age of 13, Prince Imphras V died as a result of a wasting disease. His five-year-old brother, Imbrar II was named as the rightful heir to the throne. ; 1373 DR: : Along with other realms across Faerûn, Impiltur was devastated by the Rage of Dragons that had been instigated by the evil mage Sammaster and the Cult of the Dragon. '15 Century' Appendix Notes References Category:History